Stupid Ningen
by BUndertakerHidan
Summary: Growing up Suichi always had a stalker that saved him, will he find out who his stalker/savior is when he's kurama?  Yaoi. don't like then don't read. comment pleeesssee
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Ningen

"Stupid ningen" He muttered as he sat next to 1 year old Suichi Minamino, who was currently trying to climb on his lap and touch his unusual spiky hair. "Stop that foolishness kid" he growled to no avail because the one year old giggled. "Damn human child"

~half an hour later~

"SUICHI! SUICHI WHERE ARE YOU!" a distressed voice called. The child looked up to his name. "It's about time" he said as he stood up making the boy tumble to the floor with a slight squeak. The owner of the voice spotted them and ran towards them. When she reached them she scooped up Suichi "Thank goodness" she sighed "I thought I lost you" she looked towards the boy "Thank you young ma-" he wasn't there. She turned back to the child in her arms "he disappeared didn't he? She gave him a kiss on his nose and left the park.

"Mother I'm back" Shiori looked out of the kitchen "Suichi! Your home," she said with a smile "did you have fun at school?" Suichi nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek "yes I did" "good I'm glad. Do you have any homework sweetie?" Suichi nodded as he started for the stairs "yes I'm going to start on them" Shiori went back into the kitchen "I'll call you when dinner is ready" she called up the stairs.

~an hour later~

"SUICHI!" Shiori sobbed as she watched her house burn down, her son in the burning house. "Suichi. Suichi. Suichi. Suichi." she kept mumbling "I'm so sorry"

"excuse me ma'am but I need you to evacuate the a-" the house exploded. Bits of firefighter uniform flew in front of them "Dammit! Stay here ma'am" the firefighter ran towards the remains of the house. "SUICHI!" Shiori started running towards the house but was stopped by her neighbor, Kazuya Hatanaka. "LET GO OF ME! MY SON IS IN THERE!" she struggled but to no avail.

"Mother!" Shiori looked up and saw her son walking hand in hand with a spiky haired boy that looked a few years older than Suichi's 6 years of age. "SUICHI!" Kazuya let her go and she ran towards him. "my son I'm so happy, I thought I lost you." she started showering his face in kisses, tears of joy running down her face. "I'm ok mother, Spiky Hair-san saved me." Shiori looked at her son "Spiky Hair-san?" she looked at the boy who saved her son, but he was gone. Just like the young man 5 years ago. "Spiky Hair-san?" Suichi's face fell when he saw that his new found friend left without a word.

Kazuya came towards them "I'm sorry to interrupt but they found the other firefighter and now they want to talk to you and your son." Shiori nodded. "Thank you"

~In a near by tree~

"Stupid Ningen" He looked down to see Suichi and his mother being lead to the back of an ambulance.

"Stupid Ningen" He muttered as he caught Suichi from falling on his face. "Hey Spiky Hair-san" Suichi muttered before he passed out in the boy's hands. He felt Suichi's forehead and cursed. The boy jumped to the roof top, shifted Suichi into bridal position and rushed to Suichi's home jumping roof tops.

~In Suichi's home~

Shiori opened the door "Hello? Oh my god Suichi!" she opened the door wider and ushered them inside. Her visitor took Suichi to the couch. Shiori took in Suichi's appearance, his flushed face, his red hair slightly windblown, the sweat gathering in his eyebrows, and his chest rising abnormally. "What happened to him" she turned to her visitor, but he was gone just like the last two times.

Suichi shifted on the couch. "Mother?" His voice was raspy. Shiori focused on her son "I'm right here. Are you ok? Are you feeling sick?" Suichi nodded as his mother felt his forehead and flinched. "Suichi your really sick. We have to get you to the hospital right now ok? Can you walk to the car" Shiori helped Suichi get up, out the door and into the car.

Once in the car Suichi specked up "Mother, where's Spiky Hair-san?" Shiori frowned "He left." Suichi also frowned "Oh -cough- ok" Suichi closed his eyes.

"It was you all this time wasn't it?" Suichi, now known as Kurama, said gently sitting down on the bed. "What are you talking about fox?" He perched himself on the window sill. Cautious of his healing wounds Kurama leaned on the headboard. "I remember that when I was little I was always saved by this mysterious boy, I called him Spiky Hair-san" Kurama chuckled " I only saw him every 5 years and I always w-" "Get to the point fox" Kurama started to raise his hands but thought against it when he felt a jolt of pain run down his arms. "ok ok. Well I was wondering if he was you...Hiei" Hiei looked outside. "Why would I do something like that fox?" Kurama smiled "That's what I would like to know... Spiky Hair-san" he got up and slowly made his way to the window sill "Or should I finally call you by your name Hiei?" Hiei looked at Kurama "Hn" Kurama leaned down and gave Hiei a peck on the lips. He started walking back to his bed but almost fell if it weren't for Hiei's quick movements that caught him. Hiei led him back to the bed "Lay down" Kurama shuffled into the bed and stared at Hiei. He leaned down and gave Kurama a quick kiss, he turned around and headed for the window. "Hiei" said man turned around "Hn?" "Will you stay tonight?" Hiei didn't say anything "Please?" Hiei walked to the window and sat down staring at Kurama "fall asleep" Kurama grinned "not until I'm sure you won't leave when I'm sleeping... Sleep with me." He moved over on the bed and patted the space next to him. Hiei stayed where he was "Please...Hiei-san" Hiei growled in Kurama's ear and wrapped his arms around Kurama "Stupid Ningen"

hoped you liked it. its my first time writing hieixkurama soo comment please

characters are NOT mine they belong to: Yoshihiro Togashi


	2. Chapter 2

this is just an alternative ending to the first one. and my friends seemed to like this one better so i hope you like it

yaoi... again :3

characters don't belong to me

Stupid Ningen

"Stupid ningen" He muttered as he sat next to 1 year old Suichi Minamino, who was currently trying to climb on his lap and touch his unusual spiky hair. "Stop that foolishness kid" he growled to no avail because the one year old giggled. "Damn human child"

~half an hour later~

"SUICHI! SUICHI WHERE ARE YOU!" a distressed voice called. The child looked up to his name. "It's about time" he said as he stood up making the boy tumble to the floor with a slight squeak. The owner of the voice spotted them and ran towards them. When she reached them she scooped up Suichi "Thank goodness" she sighed "I thought I lost you" she looked towards the boy "Thank you young ma-" he wasn't there. She turned back to the child in her arms "he disappeared didn't he? She gave him a kiss on his nose and left the park.

"Mother I'm back" Shiori looked out of the kitchen "Suichi! Your home," she said with a smile "did you have fun at school?" Suichi nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek "yes I did" "good I'm glad. Do you have any homework sweetie?" Suichi nodded as he started for the stairs "yes I'm going to start on them" Shiori went back into the kitchen "I'll call you when dinner is ready" she called up the stairs.

~an hour later~

"SUICHI!" Shiori sobbed as she watched her house burn down, her son in the burning house. "Suichi. Suichi. Suichi. Suichi." she kept mumbling "I'm so sorry"

"excuse me ma'am but I need you to evacuate the a-" the house exploded. Bits of firefighter uniform flew in front of them "Dammit! Stay here ma'am" the firefighter ran towards the remains of the house. "SUICHI!" Shiori started running towards the house but was stopped by her neighbor, Kazuya Hatanaka. "LET GO OF ME! MY SON IS IN THERE!" she struggled but to no avail.

"Mother!" Shiori looked up and saw her son walking hand in hand with a spiky haired boy that looked a few years older than Suichi's 6 years of age. "SUICHI!" Kazuya let her go and she ran towards him. "my son I'm so happy, I thought I lost you." she started showering his face in kisses, tears of joy running down her face. "I'm ok mother, Spiky Hair-san saved me." Shiori looked at her son "Spiky Hair-san?" she looked at the boy who saved her son, but he was gone. Just like the young man 5 years ago. "Spiky Hair-san?" Suichi's face fell when he saw that his new found friend left without a word.

Kazuya came towards them "I'm sorry to interrupt but they found the other firefighter and now they want to talk to you and your son." Shiori nodded. "Thank you"

~In a near by tree~

"Stupid Ningen" He looked down to see Suichi and his mother being lead to the back of an ambulance.

"Stupid Ningen" He muttered as he caught Suichi from falling on his face. "Hey Spiky Hair-san" Suichi muttered before he passed out in the boy's hands. He felt Suichi's forehead and cursed. The boy jumped to the roof top, shifted Suichi into bridal position and rushed to Suichi's home jumping roof tops.

~In Suichi's home~

Shiori opened the door "Hello? Oh my god Suichi!" she opened the door wider and ushered them inside. Her visitor took Suichi to the couch. Shiori took in Suichi's appearance, his flushed face, his red hair slightly windblown, the sweat gathering in his eyebrows, and his chest rising abnormally. "What happened to him" she turned to her visitor, but he was gone just like the last two times.

Suichi shifted on the couch. "Mother?" His voice was raspy. Shiori focused on her son "I'm right here. Are you ok? Are you feeling sick?" Suichi nodded as his mother felt his forehead and flinched. "Suichi your really sick. We have to get you to the hospital right now ok? Can you walk to the car" Shiori helped Suichi get up, out the door and into the car.

Once in the car Suichi specked up "Mother, where's Spiky Hair-san?" Shiori frowned "He left." Suichi also frowned "Oh -cough- ok" Suichi closed his eyes.

"It was you all this time wasn't it?" Suichi, now known as Kurama, said gently sitting down on the bed. "What are you talking about fox?" He perched himself on the window sill. Cautious of his healing wounds Kurama leaned on the headboard. "I remember that when I was little I was always saved by this mysterious boy, I called him Spiky Hair-san" Kurama chuckled " I only saw him every 5 years and I always w-" "Get to the point fox" Kurama started to raise his arms but thought against it when he felt a jolt of pain run down his arms. "ok ok. Well I was wondering if he was you...Hiei" Hiei looked outside. "Why would I do something like that fox?" Kurama smiled "That's what I would like to know... Spiky Hair-san" He raised his hands and beckoned him over. "Please... Hiei" Hiei stood up and walked towards the bed "What?" "Come closer" he did "Closer" they were almost nose to nose "Closer" Hiei could now feel Kurama's breath on his lips "Clos-" there lips connected "Closer" they kissed again. "Close enough?" Kurama licked Hiei's lips "Ya for now" Hiei straightened up and started to leave but a hand on his clothes stopped him "Stay... Please" Hiei sighed and sat next to Kurama. The hand on his cloak traded places for Hiei's hand. "Stupid Ningen"


End file.
